Coffee Shop
by Haiti2013
Summary: AU! Mindy's on her way to school and passes her local coffee shop when she notices something different. There's a new barista and he's really cute. Mindy x Danny. One Shot.


_**Hey guys!**_

_**Anyone else super excited for season 3 of this show?**_

_**Well, here's a one shot highlighting my favorite couple!**_

**_Please review and Enjoy :)_**

* * *

Mindy walked by her usual coffee shop and was deciding whether she should go inside when she noticed something. The barista at the front counter wasn't the same guy that she was used, no, he was much better. A black-haired guy with a green apron and eyes so brown that they put mocha to shame. She looked down at her watch and praised the fact that she had a few minutes to spare. What harm would it be to pick up a drink before work? It's not like she didn't need the energy.

Soon she was inside the Starbucks, examining the line, which luckily wasn't too long, but hopefully the three people ahead of her would give her the time to think of something cute and witty to say to the unknown guy behind the counter-something that would make her stand out from the everyday passerby. However, the teen miscalculated the speed of the line and within minutes she was standing in front of who she hoped would be her future boyfriend.

"Hey there, what can I get you?" asked the most heavenly voice Mindy had ever had the pleasure of hearing. The owner of that marvelous sound was smiling in a semi-interested way, that made the customer want to grab the worker's attention fully.

"Come here often?" Mindy asked, what she realized to be extremely foolishly.

The barista raised an eyebrow. "Just from nine to five everyday."

"That's so crazy, so do I!" Mindy responded too quickly. The barista began to look increasingly confused.

"You do?" he asked. "Do you work here or something?"

"No," Mindy shook her head. "I. Do. Not," she said slowly.

"So you just sit in the shop all day?" the barista questioned. "I mean I just started working here but if it's fine with the manager then I guess-"

"No, no," Mindy explained. "I don't just sit here all day. _I _have a job."

"Then what are you talking about?"

Mortified, the she tried to think of something clever to say to-she looked down at the name tag-Jeremy. "Sorry Jeremy, I was just… practicing for a play I'm in. It's this thing I do in my free time."

"Oh, that's kinda girly."

"Well, I kinda am a girl."

"If you say so, but that's still a bit too high school," he shrugged.

"So?"

"Well," he chuckled. "That is a time that I have no intentions of reliving."

"You're not in high school?"

"Do I look like some doofus who's still stressing over acne? No. You're not in high school, are you?"

"What? No…pfft. High school just feels like forever ago now," Mindy comment awkwardly, seeing as she was on her way to school at the moment. "I mean not _that_ long ago, but a significant time ago."

"Yea, time sure does fly…"

She smiled, what appeared to be uncomfortably, but the barista was too busy musing over his own thoughts.

"Tell me about it," laughed Jeremy. "So are you in college or do you have a full-time job?"

"What?" Mindy asked, a little distracted.

"You said you have a job," the barista explained.

"Oh, it's um," Mindy thought it over. "It's part-time. I work after class."

"That's good," Jeremy smiled. "I'm working my way up to medical school."

"Oh cool," she smiled. "What year are you?"

"Well, technically, I'm a freshman," he claimed sheepishly. "But I have extra credits so I'm really like a sophomore."

"Wow, you're like really impressive."

"Yea," Jeremy laughed. "But I have a great work ethic, I'm sure you do too."

"I really do," Mindy grinned.

"So… you gonna order anything?"

"What?"

"Coffee," the barista clarified gesturing to around the shop. "You want some?"

Mindy nodded vigorously at a lost for words, momentarily.

The barista blinked at her in confusion. "What kind?"

The teen shrugged, she had not planned this far ahead.

"Tell you what. I'll just get you _my_ favorite drink. On the house," he smiled.

"Really? That's-That's too kind. Let me pay."

"Don't worry about it," Jeremy assured the teen, already turning around to make the drink. "Here," the barista placed the drink in front of her. "Enjoy." Mindy happily sipped the warm caffeinated drink and even though it wasn't as good as her usual, she actually liked it.

"It's really good," she smiled.

"I know," Jeremy grinned.

"Well, thank you," Mindy nodded before turning away to leave the counter.

"Wait," the barista called out after her and she secretly smiled to herself before turning back around.

"Yea?" she asked innocently.

"You should give me your number," he said casually.

"What?" she asked, feigning disbelief.

"Yea, I might want to call you."

"Might?" she laughed. "Well aren't you romantic?"

"Yea," he nodded. "I try not to get too gushy but I made an exception for you."

"Uh huh," she said. "Sure."

"So are you going to give it to me?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yea, only if I get your number too."

"My number?" he repeated. "Why?"

"Because I maybe I want to call you."

"Cute," he chuckled. "Fine." Mindy wrote her number down on one of the napkins on the counter and handed it the barista, who in turn gave her a business card. As he put her number in his pocket, Mindy glanced over the card.

_Danny Castellano_

_Future Doctor_

_Current Barista_

"Um," Mindy began. "I think you gave me the wrong card." The barista took the card back, read over it and handed it back to her.

"Nope," he claimed.

"But it says Danny?" Mindy inquired. "Your name's Jeremy."

"I don't think that you can just _decide _what my name is," he claimed. "That was a task left up to my parents and I might add, that they did a magnificent job."

"Yeah...but I called you Jeremy."

"Well, that's your fault," the barista claimed. "You shouldn't go around naming people."

"But your apron says Jeremy."

Danny, not Jeremy, looked down at the green cloth covering his torso. "Oh, right," he nodded. "I was borrowing my friend's apron today."

"And you didn't think to take off the name tag?" Mindy asked.

"What are you the police?"

"No, but-"

"Alright young lady," another customer in the line rudely interrupted. "You got your coffee and you got to flirt with the barista, now if you would hurry up, some people have lives to get back to!"

Mindy glared at the older man behind her, "Excuse you sir, but we were clearly having a conversation and it was really rude of you to interrupt like that."

"Rude of me?" the man inquired. "I wasn't the one holding up the line."

"Like you really have anywhere to be," she took her coffee and smiled one last time at the barista. "Bye." Then turned to the man behind her. "Just so you know, I'm leaving because _I _have somewhere to be, not because of your rudeness."

"Yeah whatever," the man stated, rolling his eyes.

"No, you do not whatever me while I'm leaving," she asserted, pointing at the hand she wasn't using to hold her drink."

"Just leave already."

"I am leaving, okay. You need to calm down."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Seriously? What, did you trade all the kindness you had left for a bagel or something? Chill."

Behind the counter, Danny chuckled slightly under his breath.

"Why are you laughing?" the man barked.

"What?" Danny asked, surprised the man noticed him. "No… I uh sneezed. Yeah, it happens a lot. I have this really weird sneeze that people often misconstrue."

"Are you making fun of me? Using fake words like that."

"What? Misconstrue? That's a real word."

"Sure it is, college boy. Now get me a coffee."

"Sir, I will get you your drink but there's no need to disrespect me like that."

"Whatever."

"Okay, so I'm going to go," Mindy interjected, reminding the two men that she was still there.

"Why are you still here?" both men asked in unison.

"Damn," she replied looking between the two of them. "No need to be so rude."

On her way out, she mentally complemented herself for basically getting herself a date with Danny… well, she only got his number, but she could tell he was interested. The walk through the threshold of her high school sadly was a grim reminder of her lie. Danny had no clue she was still a few months shy of even being accepted to college. _No big deal_, she thought. _It's not like he's ever going to find out…_She didn't have much time to dwell on that fact before the bell rang and she had to fast walk the rest of the way to her class. As she sat down next to her best friend, a smile tugged at her lips.

"Gwen," she called to her friend and the blond turned to face her.

"Hey Mindy," she grinned. "What's up?"

"You'll never guess what just happened."

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
